


The Crow Feather Vow

by mochaliscious



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, daichi doesnt know how proposal works, daisuga - Freeform, iwaoi - Freeform, obake au, other characters will be added, ushisuga is such a crack ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 08:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28348119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mochaliscious/pseuds/mochaliscious
Summary: Summary: All that Sugawara Koushi did was heal an injured crow during the winter months. So, when a man appears in his back garden in spring stark naked thanking him and asking for his hand in marriage, he’s more than a bit baffled. DaiSuga Obake AU
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Sugawara Koushi/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	The Crow Feather Vow

**Author's Note:**

> this has been living in my mind rent free for like two years and i've only just finished writing the first chapter.
> 
> will there be more???
> 
> who knows lol

It was mid-December when Sugawara Koushi was making green tea when he heard the sudden bird shriek from outside. He jumped and dropped his spoon that he was using onto the floor, looking out of his kitchen window. The snow was coming down hard and heavy, thick on the ground as it piled up and covered his back garden with a thick white blanket. Suga was glad that he could just stare at the snow outside and not have to go out any time soon; he believed that snow was to be looked at, not for walking through. But as he looked out into the darkness, he couldn’t help but feel a little bit uneasy. He stood still, wondering if the noise he heard was his imagination. But it was then he noticed a grey cat near the fence, surprisingly calm in the snow with something in its mouth.

“What the…?” Suga questioned to himself, leaning over the counter slightly to get closer to the window. The cat stood out in the darkness, but didn’t necessarily blend in with the snow. Its eyes were narrow and dark and looked somewhat smug. And in its mouth looked like what seemed to be a black bird, wings weakly flailing as though ready to surrender. It was not long until Suga found himself opening the window wide, his stomach churning slightly at the sight.

“You let go of the poor thing right this instant!” Suga yelled, waving his finger at the cat in disapproval. The cat flinched, taken aback at Suga’s voice and dropped the bird in the snow instantly. Suga watched the cat dash towards the fence and leap up at it and perch itself on top of said fence. The cat stared at the bird, eyes locked on and disturbingly still. Suga felt chills run down his spine. He grabbed a dish cloth that was close to him, and rushed to the corridor to slip on a pair of shoes and swiped the back-door keys from his coat pocket. When he returned to the kitchen, he had a quick glance through the window, and saw that the cat was still perched on the fence. He sighed in relief as he closed the window, before unlocking the back door and bracing himself for the cold.

The cold was harsh against Suga’s skin, and he was thankful that he was wearing a long-sleeved jumper at least with his loose trousers. But the snow was irritatingly blinding, snowflakes landing on his lashes and blurring his vision slightly. He could see the bird though, still weakly flailing. Suga rushed towards the bird, and as he scooped the bird up with the table cloth, he noticed that the bird was a crow, feathers jet black and bigger than his hand. It cawed at Suga softly, slowly blinking as Suga wrapped the cloth around it. Suga looked up at the cat, scowling at it slightly.

“I hope you’re sorry.” He grumbled at the cat. The cat tilted its head at Suga’s words, and Suga couldn’t help but roll his eyes as he rushed back inside with the crow. He closed the door behind him with his foot as he cradled the crow in his arms. The crow was still, but Suga watched its tiny chest move up and down. He looked around the kitchen for something to put the crow in, and saw a cardboard box with filled with apples that looked big enough for the crow to fit into. He walked towards the box and positioned his arms so that he was cradling the crow in one hand as he tipped the apples out of said box.

He placed the crow in the box gently, the cloth cushioning the box slightly. The crow blinked at Suga, tilting its head slightly as it steadied itself on its little feet as it was overcoming from the shock and waking up, its left wing ruffled. Suga couldn’t help but smile at the crow; he wasn’t really a fan of birds, but he thought that if birds could smile the crow was positively beaming at him. He lightly tapped the crow on its head, and the crow squawked at him softly. Suga giggled. The crow tilted its head at him again.

“Now, let’s have a look at you, eh?” Suga said softly, slowly reaching towards the crow. He took hold of the crow’s ruffled wing, and wasn’t surprised when it flinched and let out a pained caw. Suga cooed at the crow softly, and he was a little bit surprised when the crow stopped flinching and cawing at him. Suga lifted the crow’s wing up gently, noting the slight puncture marks and the dark blood camouflaged in the feathers. Suga sighed heavily with a frown as he released the crow, opening a draw and pulling out another clean cloth. He walked towards the sink and turned on the taps, filling up the sink with lukewarm water. He could hear the crow hopping around in the box, and as he lightly damped the cloth, the crow cawed at him again.

“Bear with me, alright? I’m just remembering how to look after a bird.” Suga laughed. He sounded off, talking to the crow as if he was talking to an actual person. But after living alone for three years, it was normal in his eyes to just randomly babble to the stray cat that comes to his door about his day at work, arguing with the front door lock when it wouldn’t lock. He had friends of course, some distant, some close, some too close for him, but there were times when he liked his own company. He took the cloth and walked towards the crow again, who was now hopping around in a circle on the spot, which almost caused Suga to burst out laughing.

The next half hour proved to be difficult, for both him and the crow. The crow flapped its wings at Suga as he dabbed the wound with the water, and Suga had found himself trying to bribe the bird with seeds and other bird food delicacies to get it to stop flailing at him. After cleaning the wound, it was then Suga realised that the wing was broken, and he couldn’t help but feel a little bit upset. He rummaged through the drawers in his kitchen, and thanked his clumsiness for him stocking up on gauze, and wrapped the crow’s wing as how he remembered.

“Over the bad wing, under the good wing…” Suga mumbled softly to himself, as he wrapped the crow up slowly. The crow stared at him, its gaze unwavering and unblinking. Suga felt a little bit uncomfortable, knowing that the crow was staring at him heavily. He noticed that the crow’s eyes were dark brown, which surprised Suga due to him believing that crow’s eyes were black. But when he finished patching the crow up, its eyes were the last thing on his mind. He stood up straight, hands on his hips with a smile on his face as he admired his handiwork. The gauze was neatly tucked underneath a layer to fasten it, and the crow didn’t look too uncomfortable. He was grateful for his adventures outdoors as a child and finding random injured animals and bringing them to his parents.

“I think I did a pretty good job, don’t you?” Suga asked the crow. The bird replied with a loud caw back, eyes gleaming at him as it flapped its good wing at him as though agreeing with him. But then the crow flailed too much and fell on its side and landing on the soft cloth in the box. Suga laughed.

* * *

“So how long have you been looking after the thing for now?” Iwaizumi Hajime asked, staring at the crow in the cage. Suga frowned to himself, counting the weeks on his fingers. It had been a good three weeks since Suga saved the crow, and he was quick to ensure that the crow was kept in a decent sized cage as soon as he physically could. And now the crow was perched calmly on its swing, staring at Iwaizumi intimidatingly. It was January at this point, the New Year had come and gone, and Suga was happily enjoying his crow friend’s company.

“Three weeks, four next Saturday I think?” Suga replied slowly, handing Iwaizumi his coffee. Iwaizumi thanked him as he sat himself at the dining table in the kitchen, the crow in its cage on the window ledge. Suga leaned against the counter and noticed out of the corner of his eye the crow shuffle slightly on its swing so that it was closer towards Suga, and Suga found himself smiling at it affectionately. Iwaizumi raised an eyebrow at the crow, a small smirk on his face.

“What are you going to do with it when it’s better, Suga?” He asked, sounding genuinely curious. Suga shrugged his shoulders.

“Teach it how to fly again, set it free, I suppose. It’s not so different from what we did when we were kids, Hajime.” Suga chuckled, as he slid his finger through the slim gap of the cage. The crow nestled its head against his finger gently, cawing softly and ruffling its wings. Its wing had healed over nicely within the first two weeks, but Suga thought to keep him in the cage for another two weeks to be on the safe side. He was grateful for Iwaizumi helping when his work schedule allowed him to have some time off, seeing that he did not have much of a choice. The two of them had grown up with each other since babyhood, and throughout their life they were inseparable. The pair of them kept each other level headed and on the straight and narrow, but Suga was known to have a bit of a mischievous streak.

“You always had a soft spot for animals. They flock to you like the animals in Snow White.” Iwaizumi grinned. Suga rolled his eyes at him, a small smirk on his face as he shook his head at him. The crow nudged its head gently against the cage door, and stared at the latch intently for a while. Suga turned his head to Iwaizumi, offended.

“I am _nothing_ like Snow White, thank you very much.” Suga stated in a confident tone. There was a soft creaking noise from the cage, and when Suga looked down, the crow had already hopped out of it. The crow stared at him and tilted its head, before flying for a brief moment and landing comfortably on his shoulder. Suga stared at the crow in awe, eyes wide and mouth slightly open, but the crow simply cawed at him and rested its head in a small crook in Suga’s neck. Iwaizumi burst out laughing, slamming his hand on the table hard. Suga did not even think about how the crow seemed to have a sudden amount of strength to actually be able to fly up to his shoulder.

“ _That_ was so fucking beautiful to witness. I need to send this to Hanamaki.” He wheezed, pulling out his phone and taking a quick photo of the scene before him. Suga felt his cheeks grow red as the crow twitched its head at Iwaizumi at an adorable angle.

“How very _dare_ you, Hajime. What did I do to deserve this?” Suga asked.

“You introduced me to Tooru, you jackass.” Iwaizumi replied bluntly. Suga rolled his eyes at him, a grin on his face.

“Like you regretted meeting him.” Suga teased. Iwaizumi narrowed his eyes at him, his own cheeks red as he folded his arms at him and started mumbling about something or other. Suga laughed, and the crow flapped its wings for a moment and decided to fly towards Iwaizumi. Iwaizumi was taken aback, but immediately reached out towards the crow and gently scratched it on the top of its head. The crow cawed at him, looking rather content with Iwaizumi’s scratching.

“How are you and Tooru, anyway? Any wedding plans around the corner?” Suga teased, boiling the kettle again as he realised that he didn’t have his own drink. Iwaizumi scoffed loudly, shaking his head as he took a sip of his coffee.

“He keeps pestering me about it, you know: _‘Iwa-chan look at this suit, Iwa-chan doesn’t that cake look yummy, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, Iwa-chan, just_ when _are you gonna propose to me?’_ It gets kinda annoying after a while.” Iwaizumi added. Suga couldn’t help but give him a small smile. He remembered introducing the two to each other casually during a university party in their second year. Iwaizumi was not keen on Oikawa Tooru, but Oikawa was most definitely besotted with him, asking for Iwaizumi daily and begging Suga for tips on how to woo him. But after a few months of pure determination, Iwaizumi caved to Oikawa’s charm and good looks, and the two of them had been together ever since.

“Well, when you’ve been dating for five years, can you really blame him for asking?” Suga asked. Iwaizumi shrugged his shoulders, staring into his mug long and hard, green eyes focused on the coffee inside.

“I don’t know. I mean, I _love_ him, don’t get me wrong, I can’t see myself with anyone else… but I don’t think we’re ready for it yet.” He said softly. Suga nodded slowly. He knew that Iwaizumi was always genuine with his feelings, never to lead people along for even a second. And as Iwaizumi had experience a painful relationship, he was not surprised that Iwaizumi was unsure.

“That makes sense.” Suga mused, as the kettle bleeped at him and let out steam. He grabbed himself a mug from the cupboard above his head, alongside with a tea bag that smelt of grapefruit and pomegranate. Iwaizumi watched Suga pick up the kettle as he stopped showing the crow attention, staring at him with another curious expression.

“How about you and… _Ushijima_? Are you two still talking to each other?” Iwaizumi asked cautiously as Suga poured the hot water in his mug. Suga frowned as he felt his hands freeze for a split second.

“Why wouldn’t we be?” He asked in return, as he finished pouring his hot water and added his tea bag and most definitely did not want to think about his ex-boyfriend of three years.

“His new partner, I s’pose. I mean, she’s a little bit… you know… on the crazy side. Plus, he doesn’t deserve your time of day.” Iwaizumi added with a slight snarl to his tone.

“We’re still friends, Hajime. It’s alright between us now.” Suga said kindly, grabbing a spoon from the drawer and stirring his tea slowly. He didn’t really want to think about the break-up, seeing that he was grateful that Ushijima Wakatoshi was on talking terms with him at the very least.

“I still hate his guts.” He said bitterly.

“ _Hajime_.” Suga said in a stern tone. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes, and then focused his attention on the crow as it looked back and forth between the two. He nudged the crow gently in its side.

“Oi, crow-kun. If you see a guy named Ushijima, claw his eyes out for me.” Iwaizumi said nonchalantly, downing the rest of his coffee.

“Hey!” Suga exclaimed. The crow squawked at Iwaizumi as though accepting his order, flailing its wings for a few seconds. Iwaizumi grinned at the crow, beaming slightly at it and looking at Suga.

“I like this crow; you should keep it.” He laughed. Suga shook his head at him whilst trying not to smile (he was tempted to keep the crow; he was truly tempted to).

* * *

It was the send-off that hurt Suga the most.

The crow found no difficulty in flying at all whatsoever by the end of February, gliding through the air with ease, flying for long periods of time. It was as if it never hurt its wing in the first place. So when Suga took the crow in a cardboard box to a small forest on the outskirts of the town, it hurt his heart to see the subtle look of confusion in the crow’s eyes when he removed the lid from the box. He placed the box on the floor and took a few steps away from it. The crow turned its head to face him, and hopped out of the box and hopped towards him.

“No, no, no, it’s time for you to go back home!” Suga exclaimed, pointing to the forest. The crow tilted its head at him again, hopping closer towards Suga. He felt his heart sink slightly, and he then found himself crouching so that he was staring down at the crow only a little.

“You have to go back over there. Not back with me. It’s not fair on you if I keep you at mine.” Suga said softly. The crow squawked at him, and Suga felt himself smiling at the crow softly.

“I know, I know, I’ve kept you at mine for two months. But you need to go back to where you belong, you know? You don’t belong in a cage. You belong outside.” Suga added in a matter of fact tone, pointing to the trees behind the crow. The crow tilted its head at him, eyes looking at him as though pleading with Suga, to try and persuade his mind. Suga was somewhat grateful for his resistance to cute animals.

“I’d love to keep you, trust me, but you must have a family, right?” Suga asked. I must be crazy, he thought to himself, talking to this bird like it’s a person or something. There was a sudden squawk and Suga looked up slightly. Two crows had landed on the ground, one tall and the other relatively small with an odd blonde spot that was in the space between its eyes. The small one hopped on the spot, as if excited, while the other tilted it’s head at Suga’s crow. Suga’s crow hopped around to look at the other two, squawking at them as the smallest crow flitted towards him and hopped around him happily, squawking loudly in return. Suga chuckled.

“See? They were worried about you.” He added, relieved that the two crows weren’t attacking his crow. He then kicked himself for calling the crow his, because the crow belonged with his own kind. The tall crow hopped hesitantly towards the other crows, cawing softly at them, twitching its head at the forest. The crows cawed at each other, as though having a meeting, and Suga felt as if he was oddly intruding on it all. But then the two crows flew off, leaving the crow that Suga had cared for behind. His crow turned itself to face Suga, and

“Goodbye, little guy. Take care of yourself, alright?” Suga said kindly, gesturing to the direction in which the other crows have disappeared. His crow friend tilted its head at him, as if it were asking Suga if _he_ was sure that he wanted the crow to go back to where it belonged. Suga stared at the crow, and for some reason he felt a little bit down. It was then he noticed the crow do something… odd. The crow reached for its wing, ruffling its feathers with its beak, until it had somehow plucked a feather from its own wing. Suga stared at the feather and was taken by surprise; although the crow was black, the feather that it had produced had a copper shimmer to it in the spring sun. The crow nudged at Suga’s hand while it was in reach, and Suga found himself opening his hand as the crow dropped the feather in his hand. Suga smiled at the feather as it shimmered and back at his little friend.

“Thank you. I’ll treasure it always.” Suga said kindly. The crow bumped its head gently against Suga’s hand, and before Suga could react to the crow’s fondness, the crow took off. Suga stood up slowly and watched the crow fly away, the crow’s feather in his hand. He felt a sad smile tug at his lips again as he felt an odd sense of loneliness.

* * *

Suga was relaxing in the kitchen, his cup of tea in his hands when he saw what he saw. It was a nice morning at the beginning of March, and the day had started off so well. It had been a week since his little friend had left him, and Suga at times found himself a little bit lonely. It helped him that the feather he was given was left on the window ledge, basking in the sun that shone through the window. Suga picked up the feather and stroked it gently between his fingers, admiring how soft the feather was and the beauty of it. The orange shimmer was still there, and Suga was still confused as to how the feather could be orange if his crow friend were black. Suga looked up from the feather and out the window.

His mug fell out of his hand and shattered on the floor. He did not know if he was going mad from any form of exhaustion, or if he was desperate for some form of romantic action, but Suga was _almost confident_ that in his back garden was a stark-naked man, his back to Suga as he looked around the garden. Suga could have sworn that when he looked out the window moments before that there was no naked males in his garden at any point – hell, this was the first time he had seen a naked male in his garden at _all_. Suga looked around the kitchen and grabbed the first thing that he could use to potentially defend himself, which happened to be a wooden broomstick. He did not know what possessed him to grab it, and what made him think that he could possibly defend himself against a potentially insane and dangerous individual. He opened the back door slowly to ensure it did not creak, and slowly stepped outside. And suddenly, without any hesitation, Suga found himself drawing a large breath into his lungs–

“ ** _WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY GARDEN_**?” Suga screeched, broomstick wielded in his hands as if it were a bat that he was ready to swing. Suga ignored his boiling hot face as he knew his face was beetroot red. He hated that he admired the man’s fantastically sculpted body, and when the man turned his head in shock, Suga’s eyes found themselves briefly stuck staring at the man’s privates. His body grew hot for a moment, but Suga was able to pull his eyes away to stare at the man’s _face_ this time. The man was gorgeous to say the least, short dark hair styled surprisingly well, and dark brown eyes at were slightly wide with surprise. The man threw his arms up as if he were willing to surrender, looking as if he was just as confused as Suga was. But then Suga found himself even more alarmed when the man’s expression turned from confusion into… complete utter _joy_. Suga did not lower his guard, but the man’s smile only grew wider.

“I know you said that it wasn’t fair to keep me, but I had to come back darling.” The man said, eye beaming at Suga. Suga frowned at the man, confused and still alert.

“I’m sorry Mr. Naked Man, but I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Suga said bluntly. The Naked Man tilted his head at him, his smile never wavering, and Suga felt his heart skip a beat. The way the man tilted his head seemed oddly familiar. The Man took a cautious step forward; Suga took a step back.

“You… you helped me, remember? It was snowing and cold and you told off Ku–” the man started.

“I’m sorry – what?” Suga interrupted. The Naked Man laughed, his laugh bouncy and light in the air. Suga found himself frozen to the spot, overcome by fear and confusion because this man was crazy, and he could have been dangerous but by God he was so attractive and Suga kicked himself for finding the man attractive. And as the man slowly approached Suga with caution once more, Suga found himself breathing short and fast, panic rising in his throat as he wanted to scream but felt that something was stopping him.

“Suga, darling, it’s me.” The man said, as if hoping that Suga would know who he was. When Suga did not respond, the man reached his hand towards Suga and pressed his hand against Suga’s cheek, stroking his cheek with his thumb affectionately. Suga noticed that the man had what looked like puncture marks on his left arm. The dark brown eyes that the man had were so eerily familiar, and he begged himself why he was not running away because that was the most logical thing he could do.

“It’s crow-kun.” The man said softly. Suga dropped the broomstick onto the floor, face pale and disorientated. And Suga found himself doing what some people would probably have done in his situation.

He fainted.

**Author's Note:**

> AHAHAHAHAHA LORD KNOWS WHEN I'LL UPDATE BUT I HOPE YA LIKED IT


End file.
